I WANT HIM BACK
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: Serena thinks her relationship with Darien is perfect, Raye gets jealous and gets new powers to hypnotize Darien into loving her. But when Serena's heart is broken what will happen to Darien?
1. Default Chapter

I WANT HIM BACK

ONE

PERFECT BOY, PERFECT GIRL

Serena and Darien were walking home, Serena was blushing bright red, Darien noticed her blush and put his hand in hers and they walked along hand in hand. Serena looked up at her boyfriend and knew she was lucky to have met him. Darien kept on glancing back down at her and thought that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He was blushing now, they had reached Serena's front door. He had kissed her carefully on the cheek. She threw her arms around him and then said goodbye.

Serena was daydreaming all the time on her bed, nothing can change how she felt about Darien nobody can take him away from her. She was his, he was hers. Nothing can change that. Serena was reading her comic books laughing while Luna her black cat with the crescent moon came in "Serena when are you going to start doing your homework"

"I don't want too" said Serena, the phone rang it was Darien, Serena had got her own phone for her birthday she hated her dad saying who was ringing her. If he found out about Darien. She'll be grounded. "Typical Sailor Moon could get us out of this"

"Hi Darien" said Serena flopping herself on her bed and twisting her hair round her finger.

"Hi Serena" said Darien "I wondered do you want to go out with me today"

"Oh sure I've got nothing planned" said Serena

"What about your homework" said Luna

"Be quiet Luna" said Serena "Yeah let's go on a moonlight walk I always wanted one of those"

"For you anything" said Darien

"Oh Darien I love you" said Serena

"I love you too" said Darien on the phone, Serena blushed again even though she knew that he loved her. It was just so perfect him saying it to her. She felt that jingle in her stomach whenever somebody's nice to her like that.  
"Bye Darien" said Serena, she put down the phone and wondered what she would wear for the perfect night out. Luna was shaking her head saying she was irresponsible. Serena's mind was not in her bedroom it was with Darien and they were arm in arm. She went out of the door but her dad caught her "Where are you going"

"Out with my boyfriend" said Serena, she told the truth to her dad but she had made out that he was in her class not an older boy.

"Melvin eh" said Serena's dad

"No not Melvin, Darien" said Serena

"How old this boy again" said Serena's dad

Serena sighed he would never listen so she said the truth "18"

"WHAT SERENA YOUR ONLY 15" shouted the dad

"But dad I've been going out with him for a year" said Serena

"WHAT" shouted the dad

But the mum came to the rescue "I saw him Darien somebody, he is a very nice gentlemen isn't he Serena"

"The best in the world" said Serena

"I said she should go out with him" said the mum

"Alright then" said the dad and he stormed away, he looked like a real geek, but he was very tough and knew the right things to say. But he always listened to his wife. Serena went out and met Darien near the park.

"What took you so long" said Darien

"My dad was hanging around" said Serena

"Hope he didn't get you into trouble" said Darien

"Nah my mum stood up for me" said Serena

"I like your mum she's nice but I love you Serena" said Darien "You're my meatball head"

"Oh Darien I love it when you call me that" said Serena

"Let's go for that moonlight walk" said Darien

"Yes lets" said Serena, they were holding hands again, they went to this place with this view of the whole city, the moon was coming up, they looked at and kissed.

But in the bushes somebody was watching them.


	2. Raye's Jealousy and Princess Iris

TWO

RAYE'S JEALOUSY AND PRINCESS IRIS

Serena and Darien left, Raye was in the bushes, she was trembling in the bushes, and Darien was her boyfriend. She knew he had gone out with Serena because she was the moon princess and he was her true lover long ago. But Raye still couldn't get over the feeling that Darien still loved her and was only pretending to be with Serena. After all she is total meatball head, never does homework, hasn't got good stylish like her and not very pretty. Raye had simply gone out of her mind with jealousy on those 2. She was going out with Darien first in the real life instead in the Sailor life and it should stay that way. She hated Serena for doing this to her, she might of stuck up for her when Darien was going evil but deep down she knew that she should be the one who should be mourning her heart all over him. She had never got over it, all Serena cared about was her food, her comic books and guys. Raye was into short skirts, guys and all sorts of things that's gets the guys going. She remembered that time that Darien had invited to her a milkshake right in front of Serena. But that was before she found out about their past. If she didn't find out about her past, Darien would still be hers. It was not right she thought. Darien loved her; she knew it and was going to prove it. She as going to give Serena a taste of her own medicine. She sat there in the bushes crying when a poster fell near. There was a crystal ball on the front and inside were the words

COME TO PRINCESS IRIS'S

TENT OF MAGICAL FORTUNE AND POWERS

MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE

FOR A LOUSY 10 DOLLARS

PHONE 0800 90076572

Raye phoned the number and was shown directions to Princess Iris's tent; it was blue one with stars and moons. She was remembering Sailor Moon and went inside. Princess Iris was sitting there she had long black hair, long fingernails and a robe.

"What may I do for you?" she said

"I want hypnotic powers," said Raye

"Hypnotic powers, for who" said Iris

"My X-Boyfriend" spat Raye

"Nasty guy" said Iris "Totally gorgeous"

"Yes" said Raye

"Ok" said Iris "Gaze into the Crystal ball, try to see your X"

Raye looked into the crystal ball and imagined Darien winking at her, she said "Yeah ready"

Iris said a couple of weird words and the crystal ball glowed "Touch it"

Raye touched the crystal ball and felt power surging through her, she knew she had the power.


	3. Darien Hypnotized

THREE

DARIEN HYPNOTIZED

Raye went to her own house and went to bed marvelling about what's going to happen to Serena the next day. She woke up and put on her best clothes. She went round Darien's house before he went to see Serena at school.

"Hi Darien" said Raye

"Oh hi Raye how are you doing" said Darien

"Look at me Darien" said Raye

Darien looked at her, he looked at her eyes and became hypnotized, all the memories of Serena washed out of his mind and was filled with pictures with him and Raye.

"Raye did I ever tell you that you looked the most beautiful creature on this earth" said Darien

"Oh thank you Darien" said Raye almost jumping that it worked

"Would you like to go out with me Raye" said Darien

"I'm already going out with you" said Raye

"Really" said Darien "It must be a dream come true"

"Iris you're amazing" thought Raye

"Your so cute" said Darien

"Your cute too" said Raye

"Hey do you want me to walk you to school" said Darien

"I'd love that Darien" said Raye thinking "Serena will see us"

Serena did see them, she saw Raye snuggled up to Darien as he walked to her, Darien had his arm round her and his head was on her head.

"Darien" said Serena her eyes filling up with tears

"Who are you" said Darien "Why does this meatball head talk to me Raye"

"She's just a girl" said Raye, as they walked past, Raye stuck her tongue out at Serena. Serena was almost overwhelmed with fury, so her dad was right, he was too old for her. She charged after them not even thinking of the bell.

"Darien I love you" she said

"You love me" said Darien "My heart is already belonged to Raye sorry meatball head"

They roared with laughter, Serena nearly howled, how could Darien do this to her, she loved him so much. She went home saying to her mum she was feeling ill and wept all over her pillow. How could Raye do this to her? She knew that she hated her but stealing her boyfriend?  
She phoned up Lita, Amy and Mina, they all came round and she told them what had happened.

"Raye did this to you" said Mina

"But don't forget, Raye has been going out with Darien a while back" said Amy

"That was just some silly crush but me and Darien are meant to be" said Serena

"That's true" said Lita,

"Oh my goodness you must look at this" said Mina she was looking out the window, Serena looked, Darien was kissing Raye. Serena howled she ran outside her eyes brimming with tears.

"DARIEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND YOU RAYE I KNOW YOU HATED ME YOU ALWAYS HAVE BUT THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW" shouted Serena through her tears, Darien looked at her at long time "Go away meatball head, my heart belongs to Raye"

Serena cried so much a puddle was beneath her feet


	4. Serena's plan

FOUR

SERENA'S PLAN

Serena wept as she went back indoors, she took out loads of photographs of her and Darien together. She ran outside and saw Darien he was still kissing Raye.

"Darien" shouted Serena "Look at these"

She thrust the photographs in his hand, Darien looked at them "I don't understand I don't remember any of this, this is some kind of joke right"

"Yes" said Raye "A joke"

"It's not a joke Darien" wept Serena "You and I were once together but somebody erased your memory"

Raye blushed "She's telling lies"

"Please Darien look into yourself" said Serena her eyes brimming "Find the real girl for you"

Darien stared at her then he smiled "I remember you're the one I love Serena, I'm so sorry I just thought somebody erased my memory"

"Oh Darien" said Serena and she threw her arms around him, he hugged her back

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shrieked Raye, she forced Darien to look at her, flooding his memory with pictures with her hypnotizing him again. Serena watched "NO" cried Serena she pushed Raye to the ground, Darien was still standing there.

"Darien it's me Serena" said Serena

"I know who you are meatball head" said Darien, he knelt down and lifted Raye up "Oh my darling Raye how could she do this to you"

"Darien it's me you love, Raye has been controlling you all this time" said Serena

"But that' can't be" said Darien "I love Raye and she loves me"

"LISTEN DARIEN, FOR ONCE LISTEN WITH YOUR HEART, YOU USED TO GO OUT WITH RAYE, BUT YOU DUMPED HER WHEN YOU REMEMBER ME, I'M THE MOON PRINCESS AND YOU ARE PRINCE DARIEN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER, SHE CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT, SHE LOVES YOU BUT YOU LOVE ME MORE, WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED, YOU'RE MY ONLY LOVE AND I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART YOU SHOULDN'T BE FOOLED BY TRICKS" shouted Serena, Darien looked at her then looked back at Raye.

"Your right Serena, I do love you, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me, that thing down there hypnotized me so I wouldn't remember you can you forgive me" cried Darien, Serena hugged him.

"Please don't let her do it anymore, I love you too much, you're my one, my only" said Darien

"If you love me, it wouldn't work" said Serena

"Ok I do love you and it wouldn't work to prove it" said Darien, Raye got up she looked at Darien, Darien looked deep into those brown eyes but he walked over to Serena and hugged her "Raye I used to love you but all my feelings are for Serena, your hypnotoic powers are no use against me"

Raye kissed him right in front of Serena, Darien pushed her off "Aren't you listening, I Love Serena, she is my girlfriend my other half, I love her so much I think of you as a friend"

Raye gazed hard but Darien didn't not weaken, she walked away crying. Darien turned to Serena "It's true I love you so much, will you forgive me"

"I've already forgiven you" said Serena and they kissed for a long romantic moment. Serena was happy for a long while.


End file.
